Kotonaru no Futago
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: Sakura gadis tegar dan kuat yang selalu berbuat apa saja demi kembarannya, Hinata. Hinata gadis lembut dan egois yang selalu mengandalkan kakinya yang lumpuh. Sasuke pemuda dingin dan tegas yang sangat mencintai Sakura. Dan Itachi pria hangat dan bijak yang juga mencintai Sakura.


**Kotonaru no Futago**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfrot, and maybe Romance**

**Rated : M (for Safe)**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto but this story realy MINE! **

* * *

Chapter 1 : Trailer

**"hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya kau yang dipandang Tou-san, Sakura-chan? Hiks.."**

**"Hinata! aku tidak peduli itu! Sekarang kau ingin aku bagaimana agar kau bahagia?"**

**"kumohon, aku ingin Tou-san menyayangi dan memandangku Sakura-chan, walaupun aku lumpuh, aku juga ingin merasakan diperhatikan"**

**"um! Baiklah aku akan membuat Tou-san membenciku agar Tou-san bisa memandangmu!"**

**"Sa-sakura-chan?!"**

**Demi membahagiakan saudara kembarnya, Hinata. Sakura rela melakukan apapun walaupun ia harus menanggung pahitnya pengorbanan...**

**"SAKURA! MENGAPA KAU BERBUAT ONAR LAGI? KAU MEMPERMALUKAN AYAH!"**

**"hn"**

**"KAU! Beraninya-"**

**"cu-cukup! Otou-sama!"**

**Hanya agar Hinata dipandang, Sakura rela menjadi anak pembakang agar Hiashi melirik Hinata.**

**"hh.. Ayo Hinata kita pergi! Sakura memang anak tidak tahu untung!"**

**"Ba-baik Otou-sama"**

**Dan ia rela dimaki oleh ayahnya sendiri, Hiashi. Walau hatinya menjerit agar menghentikan perbuatan onarnya, tapi otaknya selalu menolaknya dan terus memfokuskan bagaimana agar Hinata dipandang...**

**"Sa-sakura-chan! A-aku mencintai Sasuke-kun! Tolong bantu aku ya!"**

**"hm! Tentu!"**

**Dan sekali lagi ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu, yaitu perasaannya terhadap Sasuke demi Hinata...**

**"Sasuke, kurasa kita harus putus"**

**"kenapa, Sakura?"**

**"Hinata mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin ia kecewa karna pemuda yang dicintainya berpacaran denganku"**

**"kenapa? KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMENTINGKAN KEMBARANMU YANG LUMPUH ITU? KAU TIDAK MEMENTINGKAN PERASAANMU DAN PERASAANKU JUGA!"**

**"jaga ucapanmu Sasuke! Hinata tidak lumpuh, ia akan sembuh! Dan ku peringatkan sekarang kita putus!"**

**Satu kata 'putus'membuat hati mereka berdua sakit dan sesak. Apa mau dikata? Sakura terlalu menyayangi kembarannya walaupun ia harus menanggung resikonya...**

**"Sa-sakura-chan! Akhirnya aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun!"**

**"hm.. Baguslah"**

**Tersenyum palsu, itulah kebiasaan Sakura hanya agar menjaga senyuman tulus Hinata...**

**"Sakura aku menyayangimu, ku mohon jadilah kekasihku"**

**"I-Itachi?!"**

**"ku mohon, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu"**

**"maaf Itachi. Aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku hanya untuk membahagiakanmu, itu akan terasa hampa jika aku pura-pura cinta"**

**"begitukah? Tapi kulihat kau juga membohongi perasaanmu hanya demi kembaranmu"**

**"bagaimana?!"**

**"sudahlah Sakura aku mengerti tapi aku akan terus disampingmu"**

**"I-Itachi.."**

**Sakura terlalu lelah membohongi perasaannya, tapi mengapa-**

**"Sakura-chan! hari ini aku akan dilamar oleh Sasuke-kun! Kau harus datang dan berdandan cantik!**

**Saat mendengar kembaranmu dilamar oleh mantan kekasihmu kau terus tersenyum palsu walaupun hatimu teriris? Apa kau masih membohongi perasaanmu, Sakura?**

**"Baiklah, saya selaku Sasuke akan melamar Hina-"**

**Saat detik-detik pelamaran mantan kekasihnya dan kembarannya Hinata, Sakura terus tersenyum palsu sampai tiba-tiba...**

**"Hinata! ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"**

**Dan ternyata Uchiha Itachi yang memotong perkataan Sasuke, dan sekarang ia telah menarik lengan Hinata membuat keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke heran..**

**"Hinata.. APA KAU TAHU SAKURA MENDERITA KARNA KEEGOISANMU HAH?!"**

**"a-apa!?"**

**"BUKALAH HATIMU HINATA!"**

**"Sa-sakura-chan maafkan aku"**

**Dan Itachi membuat mata hati Hinata sadar bahwa ia terlalu egois dan tidak mau tahu pengorbanan juga hati kembarannya, Sakura..**

**"Aku ingin..."**

**This trailer is end!**

** Kotonaru no Futago~**

**Area bacotan Azu :**

**Hai Minna-cha n ! Azu kembali membawakan cerita baru nih setelah kemaren-kemaren semi hiatus #dibakarsamareaders. Tapi maaf ya gak bisa ngelanjutin cerita laen soalnya lupa ide nih:') #digantung. Tapi lagi kalo mau nyumbangin ide dari cerita" Azu yang dulu boleh kok tapi harus lewat PM :p**

**Tapi lagii Azu ngebuat cerita baru agar bisa nebus dosa Azu :') Ini nih ceritanyaa yaitu 'Kotonaru No Futago' dengan pemain utama : Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Itachi. **

**Satu pesan dari Azu : jangan pernah mengcopas tanpa seizin authornya sendiri termasuk Azu. Apalagi ngeplagiatin, aduh jangan sampe! Apa kalian tau? sakit jika ada orang yang ngecopas atau yang lebih parah ngeplagiatin:')! #walaubelompernahdipalgiatin #plaak!**

**Baiklah, jika review sudah ada 20 lebih, Azu insyaallah akan ngeupdate! xp**

**See You!**


End file.
